Fangirls
by Rainbowderpy44
Summary: Nikki and Ruby are just going through a normal day as waitresses of their boyfriends restaurant. The pranked people, and the people left angry, but came back the next day like usual. Then this fangirl of Cilan and Cress's come along, and she was challenging Nikki to the point Nikki gets too angry. How will this end when Nikki's ex gets in the way of how she runs the restaurant?
1. Chapter 1

**Nikki~**

Today was another boring day as usually. Me and Ruby were waitresses, and I almost hated it. It was so boring, no exciting flavors. Every once in a while we would meet up somewhere in the middle and laugh at each other's ridiculous outfits, or the sauce that spilled on someone's face and they haven't noticed yet. It was funny when that happened, but we always got in trouble because we were supposed to be working. Sometimes we even pranked the customers, and it was hilarious. Once we made a cup explode and a customer was a fangirl, so all we had to do was get her an autograph. And it was from Chili, so we didn't care. We loved pranking our own boyfriend's fangirls, so they could get the point that we want them to back away from them. We didn't get paid, but instead stayed here without paying. It was awesome, and me and Ruby were straight into the idea when it first showed up.

"Hey, you know what we should do to that one?" I ask Ruby, pointing to a fangirl with the picture of both of our boyfriend's on it. She had the picture with a heart going around their heads, and I hated it. Ruby smirked evilly and thought for a moment.

"Let's do the simple one. She will be more scared than you when you lose pizza!" I nod and start bringing my tray over to her.

"Hello ma'am. What would you like today?" I ask her sheepishly almost.

"Well, I just wanted an autograph," replies the short girl.

"Oh for... Alright!" I whispered the first part so the girl couldn't hear it, then said the last part cheerfully. I grabbed the piece of paper and walked toward the kitchen. I grabbed a pen and started writing random stuff about evaluating random objects like a fork. I walked back into the room and winked at Ruby, signaling it's done and telling her it's her turn. She winks back and heads for another fangirl's table. They knew we were Cilan and Cress's girlfriend's, and they were jealous. I loved sticking it in their faces and telling them how he cooks and how he kisses. Ruby would rather not tell them about that, but she does still stick it in their faces. We were both somethin' else. The girl squealed and jumped up and down before reading it. She then started reading it, gaping at the slightly crumpled paper which I crumpled out of frustration.

"Wha... What?" I smirk.

"That's from his #1 fangirl," I reply smugly. The girl jumps out of her seat and glares at me angrily.

"Who do you think you are?! His girlfriend?!" Obviously, this girl was new here. The restaurant became silent as the other fangirls stared at her, shocked.

"What do you think?" I ask, my voice way too calm. "I think you're just jealous he's favored me." She glares even more, making me even happier I was getting to her.

"He doesn't favor you! You just want him to!" she yells, defending herself. The others in the restaurant stared at her in disbelief. No one challenges me often, and I'm kinda willing to fight. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Remember what Cilan said! If you beat someone up again you'll have to pay instead!" I turned around quickly.

"But she-" She covers my mouth.

"No cussing, either!" I sigh and lick her hand. Her hand flies back angrily. She slaps me upside the head.

"But she's so slapable!" I whine. The girl stares at me and glares at Ruby.

"Are you displaying a softness on her? Huh! I thought you were the tough girl you show in your appearance! But, listening to this weak girl is just what weak girls like you do!" My eyes go wide and I zip back around.

"What did you say you little bitch?!" I yell angrily. Ruby looked furious, but didn't bother getting in between one of my fights. I had this fight wrapped around my finger.

"You heard me," she sasses, crossing her arms on her chest.

"You have some balls to say that to me!" The people have gathered around, and Chili looked worriedly at the growing crowd. The people couldn't believe what they were hearing form the girl in front of them, and they all knew I was extremely protective of Ruby. They knew that I've gotten in fights with dozens of guys, and won every single one.

"And why's that?" she asks, challenging me. I glare angrily and watched her stand there, trying her best to be graceful.

"Because I'm awesome! And not to say the least, I'm way better than you!" The girl has had enough as she throws a punch at me. Ruby gets the crowd to back up some, my signature move on fangirls were to throw them. They always landed on the couch that Ruby put there after the first time I used the move. I saw Chili run into the kitchen, probably to hide from the fight. I dodged the fangirl's punches easily and gracefully. A couple hit me, but I punched her way more than she did. I smirked and started reaching out and grabbing her, ready to do my signature move. Her foot then connected to my face, and I fell over with pain. Gasps were heard from all around, including Ruby, who was kneeling down to check my face. I pushed her away and quickly jumped back up like a ninja would.

"That was pathetic!" yells the fangirl. I glare at her again, rubbing my soon-to-be black eye.

"Good! At least you aren't standing alone!" she wasn't expecting the insult, or the way I agreed with her. We ran back into battle quickly, me running right into her. I then felt arms go around my waist, and I was pulled back. I kept attempting to run toward her, but the person who was holding me was stronger than me.

"LET ME KILL HER! LET ME KILL HER!" I yell angrily. I was turned around and met with the most beautiful eyes and hair in the world. Cilan.

"Cilan?" I gulp. Oh know, I was gonna have to pay! His hands move to my face as he rubbed my forming black eye, causing me to flinch.

"Babe, what happened?" asks Cilan soothingly. I gave him a soft and innocent face, but he knew I was one with little innocence. I let him stroke my eye, and it was comforting. I was gonna have a black eye because of that stupid fangirl!

"Her," I point at the fangirl angrily, who was being pulled back by Cress. "was saying that I was a worthless brat!" Cilan gave a quick glare, but it flew off of his face in a couple seconds flat.

"She did what?" he asks calmly, but it was noticeable his voice was cracking. The girl looked up at Cress lovingly, getting me angrier than I already was. Ruby was glaring at her with such hatred that I could barely look at her.

"She hurt me, babe. She was making fun of your evaluating time and-" he cut me off by slapping a hand over my mouth. He laughs almost inaudibly.

"What's the truth, Nikki?" he asks. The girl's face goes to a face on concern.

"_You're _Nikki?!" I smirk as I turn around.

"Yes I am, and you were just trying to prove to me that Cilan didn't love me?" I ask, anger not visible on my features. She blushes and looks around.

"Th-that means..." she looks at Ruby and gulps. "That's Ruby?" I nod with a smug look on my face.

"That's Ruby," I repeat her words and realization. She cusses under her breath and stops her loving looks at the troublesome threesome.

"I... I didn't know!" she replies. I walk over to her, pushing Cilan off of me when he tried to stop me. Cress had her still, and he knew what was going on more than the other two. Ruby was ready to kill.

"You know what happens when someone messes with Ruby?" I ask her. She gulps again and pushes her back more into Cress, making Ruby grit her teeth. "I bet you do." I stick my pointer finger just under her collarbone.

"I-I do." I flick my hand up, hitting her chin with it.

"I guess I'll let you off the hook." I turn around, and she sighs a relief. I swung back around, knowing she would fall for it, and punched her right in the gut, and kept my fist lingering there. I leaned closer toward her, anger and revenge on my face. She looked at me, anger and fear in her eyes.

"What was that for?!" she asked weakly, trying to sound fearful. I pushed my fist into her stomach more and watched her face turn to pain.

"I think you know why," I reply. She gulps, me leaning closer to her even more angrily. She pushes me off with her leg and glares at me, pushing Cress off with anger. He falls over, not expecting it. ruby ran over to him when he didn't give a noise. She lifted his head and nodded to me. I smirked and looked at the fangirl.

"If you're so tough, then fight me!" she yelled, still her voice cracked. I laugh and didn't move.

"You're pathetic, really. You know you can't fight me, why do you try? Only kids do that!" She gives a growl and runs toward me once again. "And I think I've proved enough." She flew her fist and punched my face, I didn't flinch, but just laughed at her. She looked like she was sulking.

"Wha-How?! How did that not hurt?!" I snapped my fingers and Zorua morphed back into herself. She did it for only that one punch, the rest of the time it was me. I walked back over toward her and smirked at her dumbness.

"Easy darling," I mocked, causing her to stomp her feet onto the ground.

"OKAY! I'M DONE WITH YOU!" she yells angrily. She runs toward the real me and attempts the same move, but I saw through it before she even attempted it. I slapped her upside the head and kicked her in the face. She screamed out in pain and doubled over. I smirked even more at her crumpled form.

"You're done with who?" I ask her as I pick her up in my arms and lift her over my head. She squeaks and struggles. I throw her toward the couch and watch as she lands on it. She screams out from the contact that came to her already-bad wounds. Ruby smiles at me as if saying thank you. I nod to her as she rubs Cress's stomach, which the fangirl had elbowed. She groans and gets up weakly. She walks over to Cilan weakly and smirks before kissing him. My eyes fly wide open as Cilan was standing there, scared of more what I'd do. I ran over to her, but before I could, another person ran over faster and kicked her in the face. She fell over, shocked. I noticed it was Ruby who kicked her, and that she was dragging the girl over to me. She was quite bruised.

"That's my girl," I say, patting Ruby on the head who teasingly petted my head back. "Now, what do you have to say for yourself?" She coughs up blood and stares at me with a sad face of defeat.

"I... You win..." I laugh and nod with pride.

"Finally! Took you long enough to give up you stupid fangirl!" I yell angrily. She sulks on the floor in front of me, pure fear in her eyes. She then smirked and got up weakly.

"I thought we should have equal ground," she whispers. I look at her questioningly before I felt arms grab me from behind and lift me off the ground. The male laughter hit me like a ton of bricks. I look at her and notice one thing on her that I didn't notice before. I tried struggling to get out of the guy's grip, but failed.

"It seems like you missed a detail," she snaps smugly. I glare at her. "We both have amazing boyfriends." By how high the guy had me, he was three times my size, maybe taller. I heard familiar laughter that stood out from the rest, causing Cilan to move forward slightly. My legs were still flailing around desperately when they stopped suddenly.

"I never thought I'd actually catch you," replies the sleek voice.

"When did you become a part of this gang?!" I yell. I knew this gang, and saw them every now and then. They were the toughest gang in the Unova Region. They called themselves the Rulers of Unova, seeing they had nothing to be scared about. Except for my gangs, of course. The only ones they couldn't beat. Now they had me with ease.

"Well, I told them my story while they told me their hatred of you. We had stuff in common. And I see you met Trixie!" I groan and sigh.

"You have no right to barge in here and beat me up!" I yell. He smirks.

"You started it, though. I mean, you were the one who beat up _my _girlfriend," he says smugly. I gasp. He has a girlfriend now?! She has horrible taste!

"You set me up!" He laughs evilly while motioning his buds followers to grab Ruby. I started struggling even more, scared for what they might do to her. "Don't bring her into this! She did nothing!" He laughs(A/N: He does this a lot) and smiles cockily.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asks. My eyes go wide when the guys finally grabbed hold of her and held her in a similar position that I was in.

"RUBY!" She struggles and tries to escape, but she was weaker than me, giving her no chance. "WAS THAT NECESSARY?!" He nods. "JAKE! STOP!" He laughs and then stops suddenly when Cilan, Cress, and Chili stomped there feet to get his attention. I shook my head violently. No! They were gonna get themselves beat up!

"Let go of her!" demands Cilan. Jake stifles a laugh and starts getting serious.

"What do I get?" He points to the guy who has Ruby hostage, and he pulls out a knife. My eyes go wide and I struggle harder if possible. He brings it to her neck and it lingered there. "If you fight, she gets killed."

"LET HER GO!" I scream, anger going through me more than ever. Fear went through me, also.

"Oh, look! We finally found her weakness! And it happens to be her roommate Ruby!" he snickers. I gasp.

"This isn't fair!" I scream out. Cilan's face turned to worry instead of the angry face he'd had on. I sigh as Jake stepped closer.

"What a shame," he whispers. I looked to the side and saw Zorua crouching in a corner. I give a scared look toward her, and she jumps up without being noticed and morphed into one of the guys. I smirk mentally and mouth her the plan when no one was looking. I turned back to normal when they all looked back and I looked sad again. Zorua walks over to her "leader" and smiles at him evilly. He stares her as though she was crazy.

"Anyways... You will either join us or she will die!" I sulk myself and stopped struggling.

"Fine, I'll join you." Everyone that I knew gasped and I even earned a glare from Chili. The guy holding me loosened me a bit, but didn't let go. Jake stared at me in an almost disbelieving stare.

"That was easy!" he says happily. I winked when he looked down at his pocket to take out the belt that said we belonged to the gang. Zorua threw a punch at Jake's face, but then a shocker happened. His hand flew out and he blocked it gracefully.

"Wow Nikki, you really underestimate me if you think your Zorua could fool me," Jake says. I glare at him as the guy holding me tightened his grip so much that my arms were turning an unhealthy color.

I then heard a familiar scream.


	2. Chapter 2

My head flew up as I heard the screams of my friend and roommate. Her wrist was bleeding as the guy holding her drops her for her to fall to the ground. I gasp, and finally my anger shoves everything but her away. I kick the guy holding me in... In places guys don't want to be kicked... And jumped out of his arms, running toward her, my pocketknife in hand. I sliced the guy that was about to pick her up again as I grabbed her up in my arms and started running all over the place. I stopped when I was cornered.

"You thought you could just run? How pathetic!" I jump up, her still in my arms, and ninja kick his face. He yells in pain as I jumped over all of them. I ran toward me and Ruby's room and opened the drawer. It was empty except for one item that sat there mocking me. I grab it and ran back out after laying Ruby onto our bed.

"I'll be back, okay?" I whisper soothingly. She nods, not even thinking of stopping me. I ran back out and point the object directly at Jake's head. He stops moving and his hands fly up.

"Nikki?! Where'd you-" I put my hand up, stopping Cilan's questions. I had a shotgun in hand, and it was loaded, ready to shoot. Jake takes a couple steps back.

"Nikki, no need to be rash here," Jake tries to reason. I laugh insanely.

"You made your girlfriend kiss my boyfriend, your friends touched me _and _Ruby, **AND **you sliced her! Do you really think I'm not gonna be rash?" I ask, voice cracking slightly. He shrinks under my gaze.

"Uh... Yes...?" I grab the end of the gun angrily and the tip of it just as angrily.

"WRONG!" I yell out angrily. I hear the doors slam open and a gun loading. I pointed my shotgun at the "visitors", but then put it back down.

"Officer Jenny?" asks Cilan. She nods, pointing her gun toward Jake and the other policemen pointing it at the other gang members. I felt arms go around my waist, and I knew it was Cilan immediately.

"Cilan?" He places his head on my shoulder. "Go help officer Jenny. I'll help Ruby." He nods and kisses my forehead before running toward the door to help Officer Jenny. I run toward my room and burst through the door. Ruby let out a surprised squeak, but then she noticed it was only me, so she calmed down. I stare at her still bleeding wrist and sigh.

"I won't be able to fully help heal that..." I whisper. She sighs.

"No, really?" she asks sarcastically. I grunt angrily, but then I walked over to her and picked up her wrist in my hand cautiously.

"Well, this doesn't seem... Too bad..." I reply, uncertain. I reach in my pocket and grab bandage that I kept in my pocket if I ever got beat up. In this case, it wasn't me. I started wrapping it around her wrist carefully, trying to make it hurt less.

"Uh..." I hear a voice whisper behind me. I turn around and see Cress standing at the door. "Need help?" I nod and move out of the way.

"Be careful," I warn. "You hurt her she might slap you." He nods, but I can see him crack a smile. I smile back and he turns around and starts working on her wrist.

"Why is it that every time you get in a fight she somehow gets hurt?" asks someone behind me. I turn around and grunt at the guy standing at the door.

"Shut up, Chili," I whisper. "It's not funny." He laughs and sit next to me.

"You guys have to stop pranking our customers," whispers Chili. I smirk.

"Stopping the pranks is like asking me to stop eating pizza. It won't happen," I reply. Chili sighs.

"Still, I mean, they're just fangirls!" Chili yells, a little angry at the way I keep arguing.

"Just fangirls?! Just fangirls?!" I yell angrily. I hear footsteps at the the door, causing me to sigh in relief.

"Chili, I told you not to confront them," Cilan says, frustrated. Chili laughs.

"I know!" he replies, sounding more happy.

"That means not to confront them. It's not an invitation," points out Cilan. Chili puts his head down.

"Oh." I laugh and watch him move next to Cress while Cilan sat next to me. Cilan sat next to me, his legs crossed gracefully.

"I hate when she gets hurt," I whisper sadly. He places an arm around my shoulders.

"I know, Nikki. She will fully recover by tomorrow, you overreact," he replies, tugging me toward him. I smile warmly, but hesitant, at him and snuggle into him. "She's under Cress's care, she'll feel better by just looking at him." I cracked a smile and giggled.

"You're so right," I laughed. "His looks pretty much heal her!" Cress turns around, knowing that we were talking about him and Ruby.

"We can hear you guys," whispers Cress, annoyed by my child-like ways.

"You guys are such kids," says Ruby, annoyed. I smiled innocently.

"Cilan's a kid?" I ask her dumbly, my face derping slightly. She giggles and sits up on the bed.

"Totally," she replies, smirking. I smirk back. Cilan gives an annoyed look and flicks my nose.

"You are an idiot," I mumble. He smirks this time and wraps me in his arms.

"That's not what you said yesterday," he replies. I blushed when Ruby snapped her head in my direction. She glared at me as I put my hands up innocently.

"I have no idea what he's talking about!" I yell. She glares even more.

"Right," she whispers sarcastically.

"Shut up," I whisper, but I turned around and glared at Cilan. He gives me a begging look that was extremely cute. "So Ruby? Are we gonna get our revenge or what?" Ruby cracks a huge smile before nodding.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I smirked back and looked at Cilan, who was staring at me with a glare.

"Nobody's killing anything!" he says, clarifying that i can't kill anyone. I sigh.

"Damn." Chili snapped his head in my direction, eyes wide.

"I think we should stick with plan 20SD," whispers Ruby with an evil smirk planted on her face. I did the same face.

"That's perfect," I reply.

"What's plan 20SD?" asks Chili dumbly. Ruby and I exchanged glances before laughing evilly.

"Oh, you'll see..." Ruby whispers. Chili moves back slightly toward Cress, who sat there with a confused look smacked onto his face. I winked at her before grabbing Cilan's arm and dragging him out of the room.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Plan 20SD is on its way! I got this covered like a boss!" I dragged him all the way outside to the street and toward an alleyway. I grabbed a bell that was on the ground and banged it against the wall as if I was angry at both objects.

"Nikki?!" yells Cilan over the noise. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but it wasn't Cilan's, this one was more muscular. I zip around and smirk.

"Tommy! Mah man!" I yell happily, shaking hands with the huge, muscular guy in front of me.

"Nikki! I didn't think I'd see you for awhile!" Cilan gave a look of annoyance as I brofisted Tommy.

"Him?!" Cilan yelled angrily. I frowned.

"What's wrong with Tommy?" I ask him. He gives me a WTF look and sighs.

"Remember Tommy and I's last encounter?" I think back to about a few months ago.

**Flashback~**

"Cilan! They're not that bad once you get to know them!" I point out with a laugh. "you're just overreacting."

"No! I'm not! I don't want to meet your gang, Nikki!" he yells back as I dragged him along the sidewalk. "They beat people up! One of them was just brought to jail for murder!" I stop running and zip around.

"JOE DID IT FOR A REASON!" I yell angrily, running and dragging him along again. I hear him sigh as I turned the corner into the familiar alleyway.

"HEY! TOMMY! YO!" I yell out so he can hear me. I felt my body being pushed against the wall of the alleyway. I squeaked as my back hit the cold of the wall and my mouth was covered by a hand.

"Nikki, calm down," Cilan whispered, lifting his hand off my mouth. "I don't want to meet your gang, let's go back." I shake my head.

"I want you to at least meet Tommy," I whisper. Cilan put his hand back onto my mouth.

"Shh, this might change your mind," he whispers. He removes his hand once again and his lips are on mine. I feel butterflies in my stomach as his hands move down my side.

"C-cilan..." I get out hesitantly. He doesn't stop, and I knew he _really _didn't want to meet them, because he preferred this type of behavior rude. I never said I didn't like it, but I'm just saying. I opened my eyes to see a flash of something in the background. I saw a tan figure behind Cilan when all of a sudden he was grabbed and thrown off of me.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" yelled the person. I couldn't moved, I was scared. I wasn't scared of myself getting hurt, I was scared of Cilan getting hurt. I heard Cilan scream as I saw another fist fly into Cilan's face.

"WAIT! STOP!" I yell, desperate to stop the person. I then noticed the same muscular, tan, and jet-black haired guy I was here to see. Tommy was gonna beat Cilan to a pulse. He was gonna beat my boyfriend to a pulse! It couldn't be done! "TOMMY! STOP IT! HE'S NOT DOING ANYTHING!" Tommy wasn't gonna stop because he was protecting me, so I jumped in front of Cilan right before he could serve another single punch at him. I felt the pain run through my face, and I felt blood run down my lip. I scream out, but I don't fall. I was used to the pain, after all. Nothing was heard after that. Not a single word. Not a single breath. It was so quiet that I could hear a mouse squeak.

"FUCK!" I yell. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Nikki? You alright?" The soft voice belonged to Cilan, but it was cracked. He was pulled away, but not beaten up. I felt another hand land on my shoulder.

"Nikki?! Why'd you do that?!" asks Tommy. I look up at him, my pained face showing anger.

"TOMMY! YOU NEALY BEAT UP MY BOYFRIEND!" I yell in hatred. A guilty look showed in his eyes, but he didn't let it get to him.

"He doesn't seem like a good one obviously!" I snapped my head up angrily, hatred dripping from my next words.

"How could you even say that?! He is just trying to protect me! I've dated him for two years, and we're engaged! I love him and he loves me! I told him so many times! He just doesn't want to see me get hurt!" Tommy stepped back slightly.

"Nikki, listen! I-" I lift my hand up quickly and slap him straight across the face. My hand flies back up and points at him angrily.

"NO! YOU DHUT YOUR MOUTH!" I zip around, pick Cilan up, and shoved him into Tommy. "SAY YOU'RE SORRY!"

"Okay!" Tommy says, looking at Cilan. "Listen man, I apologize for everything, 'kay? No harm done?" I got angry again. Of course harm was done! I lift my leg up and kick Tommy in the stomach, knocking him over.

**End Of Flashback!~**

"Oh... Yeah..." I whisper sheepishly. "I remember." I look up at Tommy. "Listen, Tommy, we got a plan 20SD goin' on here!" Tommy gave me a serious look before frowning.

"What happened?" he asks worriedly. "_He's _not back, is he?" I nod.

"Yes, he is. And he got a girlfriend! What the heck!" I yell angrily. Tommy frowns.

"I can't believe he had the balls to come back! Ae you sure you want to go to the extent and use plan 20SD?" I nod quickly and grab Cilan's arm again.

"It's the only option! He asked for war, he's gonna get it! No one messes with Nikki!" Tommy stares at me with an annoyed look.

"It didn't start like that, right?" he asks. I nod slowly. "He messed with a friend?"

"More like a sister. Actually, sister-in-law now that I think about it. I guess you can call it that... Anyways! That stupid-"

"Okay! Enough! So you sure? I mean, nothing's more intense than plan 20SD!"

"We have to do it, there's nothing to lose! We have one chance, and I'm not letting it go!"

_Well, who wants to know what plan 20SD is? I DO! I'm not even too sure yet, I just go with the flow! Anyways(Dat damn word!), sorry I haven't been updating lately! I'm a little busy with christmas and all dat shit! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! Again! _**_ATTENTION!_**_Anyways, I think this story is my least viewed, so I'm just gonna end it soon. Sorry fanz, but this story isn't gonna last. I have other stories to make, so this might be the last chapter. If I get more views I might change my mind, but I need to work on other stories. Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that the Cilan and Nikki are engaged along with Ruby and Cress. _

I grabbed Cilan's hand eagerly, ready to prepare for plan 20SD. That plan stands for intense stuff, bro. Ruby stared at me with anticipation.

"Okay, we've never used this before!" says Ruby nervously. I nod.

"I know! But it can't go wrong! We will have to just go along with it, won't we?" I ask, a smirk forming on my face. "If she can mess with our boyfriends, we can mess with hers." Ruby laughed.

"You're right!" The guys had a nervous and uncertain look on their faces.

"Guys? Don't you think it's a little evil? How'd you even come up with this?!" ask Cress, listening and curious for the answer. Ruby and I glanced at each other before laughing.

"You don't want to know," I reply. "Anyways, Miss Fangirl gets out of jail tomorrow with Jake."

"So tomorrow the plan goes on?" asks Ruby. I nod evilly.

"You got that right." Chili stares at us questioningly before yawning.

"I'm going to bed guys! See ya' later!" he yells after him.

"HOPE NOT!" me and Ruby yell at the same time. Cilan facepalms and Cress sighs.

"I guess this is goodnight?" asks Cilan. We all nod.

"PEACE OUT BROS!" I yell, jumping up and dragging Cilan to our room while Ruby does something similar to Cress while going to their room. I slam open the door and flop onto the bed. I pat the spot next to me and I feel the bed go in slightly from weight next to me.

"Something's not right here," a voice whispers next to me. I look up at him with a curious look.

"What'r you talking about?" I ask. Cilan places a hand on my shoulder softly, as though if he did it too roughly I'd die. "Nothing's wrong!" He narrows his eyes slightly.

"Nikki, I know you better than anyone. Except Ruby, but I know you most, especially when it comes to emotions. Something's up," Cilan breaks to me. I look up at him sadly.

"I just can't believe I'm finally getting revenge on him after all these years," I whisper as a reply.

"What do you mean "all these years"?" he asks. I feel a shivering tear go down my cheek.

"Nothing Cilan, you wouldn't understand. If I tell you, I might not be the one who hurts him the most."

"Why's that?" he asks. I sigh sadly. "And I wouldn't hurt someone that much."

"You don't understand! Nothing's _ever _been _this _bad in _your _life! This is a serious matter! I want to get rid of him! He won't go away!" Cilan wraps his arms around me comfortingly. I felt closed in, as though I had to tell him. Ruby knew, but she never mentioned it. She knew why I had this craving for revenge on that stupid gang leader. Ruby knew the whole story and could probably tell a whole huge story about it. I hated how fragile I was on the subject, and whenever he does something similar, I black out out of the huge fear that won't go away.

"Nikki?" I burst into tears suddenly and flop my head onto his chest and cry into it. "Are you okay?" I shake my head.

"N-no..." I whisper shakily, my voice cracking. "I-I'm not o-okay..." I have his shirt in my hands, determined to not let go.

"What's wrong? Tell me what he did," he demands. I didn't know if I should tell him, he might treat me differently. He might treat me like I was a scared child. I wasn't a scared child, I was just a confused one. I grasped his shirt tighter and sighed, trying to hold in the tears.

"C-Cilan... He forced himself onto me..." I stutter out. Cilan gasps, a sad look on his face with a hint of worry.

"He did that?" I nod with tears streaming down my face.

"Y-yes..."

"Why didn't you tell me, Babe?" he asks comfortingly. He didn't show the anger in his voice, but I know it was there. He was pissed, he didn't need to show it for me to know.

"I... I was scared..." I cried.

"Of what? What happened?" I knew I was gonna have to tell him the story sooner or later... And I guess now was the time. I breathe in a shaky breath before opening my mouth to speak.

"It happened a couple years after we started dating. It was our night alone because his gang was on a mission."

**_FLASHBACK_**

_The coldness hit my body like cold knives. I didn't let the weather bother me much, though. _

_"JAKE!" I yell out, shivering. We were gonna meet in the alleyway downtown. I was quite excited. He said he had a surprise for me there. I inwardly squeal. I can't wait to see him! I am now eighteen and living with my roommate, Ruby. I have a boyfriend named Jake, and it is our three-year anniversary tonight. I was so happy that I was slightly skipping and hopping at the same time! I turn the corner to the alleyway we were meeting at, and I immediately felt arms being placed around me and a pair of lips on mine. I moaned with pleasure at his gentle touch. When he parted I looked at the set-up. It was adorable! There was candlelight everywhere and a gourmet dinner set up right in front of me. He brought me over and sat me down right next to him. _

_"So, Babe... I got your favorite..." He opens a lid and shows a fancy pizza with sour cream on it instead of pizza sauce. I purr. _

_"This is purrfect." I moan as I started chewing on a piece. His eyes remain on me while my eyes drifted down to his bag. I almost gasped as I saw what was in it. Right there, in the front pocket, showed three packets of the one thing I did not expect him to even think about. Condoms. He brought condoms. I told him I wasn't gonna be ready until I was twenty-one. Did he think I was gonna change my mind? _

_"Babe, you okay? You seem a bit tense," he whispers in my ear softly. I hesitate before nodding. _

_"Yeah... But... I feel sick. I think I'm gonna go home... Sorry..." I get up gently, but quickly. Hands are placed around my waist once again, and even more fear flashed through me. I gasp. _

_"Why so soon? I can come back with you." My muscles freeze up, and I could barely move. _

_"As much as I'd like that... I think Ruby is quite enough company..." I struggle out of his gentle grip and nod my head before attempting to run. The heaves behind me told me that he was gonna catch up with me no matter what. A hand grasped my arm and flung me back into the alley. _

_"Why is your life all about her? What about me? Us?" I felt pissed. Who the hell does he think he is? Satan? Hell no! _

_"Because she's always been there for me! I protect her!" I snap, trying to struggle out of his grip. I felt dizzy and lightheaded. I then brought some attention to the drink I had been drinking. On the cap it had something I should have noticed. It had powder on it. Familiar powder. _

_"WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU GAVE ME FUCK POWDER?!" I called it that, but it's just a powder that makes you pass out. I felt his hands on my waist and his grip tighten. _

_"Babe, you're making love to me if you like it or not," Jake whispers. I gasp and tried to push him off. _

_"JAKE! LET GO!" I scream. No one was listening, though. I felt him tug me down toward his body, his shirt already off. He dragged me down to the ground with him, me surprisingly on top of him. _

_"You will fuck me just as hard as I'll fuck you," he purrs. I gulp as I've seen him naked before. It was an accident, but I know how big his member is. AND. IT'S. HUGE. IT'S LIKE A FOOT LONG! _

_"Please stop," I beg him. _

_"Why should I?" he snaps. He slides his hands under my shirt and moans. I squeak when he goes higher and touches the bottom of my breasts. _

_"Ya' know," he starts. "I was gonna go easy on you, and use a condom or two. But now, I don't give two shits if you get pregnant or rot in hell." He then raises his hands higher and squeezes my boobs really hard that it makes me scream out in agony. _

_"STOP!" I say desperately. "PLEASE!" I then realized he wasn't going to. He didn't even care! He never cared about me! Just my body! He squeezes my nipples really hard then, and I started screaming continuously. I was going to fight him now! I'm not weak! My arm flies out and I punch him square in the face. He doesn't show it hurt at all and squeezed my nipples even harder, and then started to move his leg up and into my crotch. My eyes went wide as fuck, but I continued to fight back. _

_"DAMMIT BITCH! STOP MOVING!" He then lifts my shirt up completely and sticks his mouth full onto my nipple. I bite my lip, awaiting for him to do his worst. AND. HE. DOES. He bites down hard, making sure his teeth and canines were into it. He pushed his hands into my back, pushing my closer. Tears go down my face, and the worst pain I have ever felt went through me. _

_"OW!" My head flies back and my mouth hangs wide open. I couldn't feel my boobs anymore, and soon the feeling in my crotch. His leg kept moving in and out from between my legs. He goes to the other breast and bites down even harder. The agony I couldn't even explain. It was so hard to not scream, so fucking hard. _

**_Okay, I have to end it here. Sorry. It will continue on with the flashback in the next chapter. 'Kay? Sorry if I took so long to update, I've been quite busy. _**


End file.
